


Ouma/Kaito Oneshots

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, angst later, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Just cute boys doing cute things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF IS GOOD, ANGST IS GREAT, PEOPLE ARE CRAZY.

He can't go one day without Ouma stealing his stuff. First it was his bag, then it was his clothes (thankfully he was still wearing his gym clothes) and now? Everything. Ouma Kokichi managed to steal everything he owned? How the hell did he do that? All he knew was that Ouma wanted to meet him on the roof, to exchange something. This could be nothing but trouble.

The first thing he noticed was that the only things on the roof was him, Ouma and his jacket. He just sighs, used to the brat's idea of "fun" and just turns to leave, but Ouma speaks up. "Momota-chan, don't leave, we still need to exchange what we stole from each other." Of course, Kaito is confused, so he moves towards the Supreme Leader and listen to him. But before he could say a word.. Ouma forces his jackets into his hands. "There's my side of the trade, so.." and to Kaito's surprise the kid started blushing, before kissing him on the lips, for a brief moment and then running off, laughing, leaving Kaito there blushing and wondering if Ouma had known all along.


End file.
